This proposal is from a program from the CPWR that provides occupational health and safety training in the remediation of environmental hazards and provides construction skills to enhance employability of minorities living within targeted communities. The program has been in existence since 1999. The program will be conducted in cooperation with four community-based organizations located in Baltimore, Denver, New Orleans and Oakland California. There are agencies in each of these cities that serve as lead agencies for local implementation. They intend to train 95 disadvantaged, ethnically diverse minorities annually and place them in either environmental clean-up or construction industries. Each of the four cities are described according to minority population and the amount of areas of the city targeted for clean up and renovation. The program has been very successful in Oakland and New Orleans. Little detail is given on the background of what has happened in Denver and why the program was terminated and is now being reinstated. Likewise no details are given on the low recruitment numbers in Baltimore. The program contains environmental and construction training coupled with the life skills services. Each of the four communities appears to have sufficient need to support the program. There appears to be an adequate balance of classroom and hands on adult-education techniques.